


Minerva Knows Best

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort OR Second War with Voldemort, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's childhood would have been much happier if Minerva McGonagall had gotten her way.





	Minerva Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Please, Albus, I beg you to reconsider! I’ve told you several times that the Dursleys are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. Lily would never have wanted them to raise her son!”

I could tell by Albus’s expression that I was treading on thin ice. We had just returned from leaving young Harry on his relatives’ doorstep. I worried that he wasn’t dressed warmly enough for the chilly November night, but Albus assured me he had cast a heating charm on the blankets. We were sitting in his study; a glass of Ogden’s finest taking the chill from our bones. I wished Albus had invited Hagrid to join us, as I was sure he would back me up. 

"I'm sure the Dursleys will have a change of heart once they read my letter," Albus said.  "With Lily's death, Harry is all Mrs. Dursley has left of her sister."

“But they didn’t get along,” I insisted. “Lily herself told me she and her sister were barely on speaking terms. Go back and get him, Albus, before they wake up and find him. Surely there is some wizard family who would be glad to raise him. What about Arthur and Molly Weasley?”

Albus refreshed our drinks.

“They have seven children already,” he pointed out.

"The Dursleys will not treat him kindly, Albus.  Do you want that on your conscience?"

 “Harry must remain where he is,” Dumbledore said testily. “I explained about the blood protection, and I don’t believe Voldemort is dead. Even if he is, many of his followers remain. The boy would be in serious danger anywhere else.”

“Then why not bring him here? Surely there’s no safer place than Hogwarts. I could raise him myself."

Albus looked at me as if I were demented.

“I‘ve never heard a more ridiculous idea. Taking on a child at your age? I'm afraid spending so much time in your animagus form has addled your brain. The answer is no, Minerva, once and for all. Harry stays where he is. However, I’m not leaving him entirely unprotected. I intend to ask Arabella Figg to move into the neighborhood. She can watch out for him."

“That little old Squib with all the cats? What can she do?”

“She can summon me if the need arises. Now, it’s very late and I’m sure you’re as exhausted as I am. Good night, Minerva.”

I poured myself another dollop of Ogden’s and returned to my quarters. My bones still ached from crouching on damp grass and that cold stone wall all day. I took pleasure in the fact that I had used Mrs. Dursley’s immaculate flower beds as a litter box. 

Sometimes being a cat has its advantages. 

~~ * ~~ 

Albus's comment about my age infuriated me.  On my next trip into Hogsmeade, I purchased a strong laxative and mixed it into the candy on his desk, casting a quick charm to disguise the taste.  I thought that Lily, who had a delightfully wicked sense of humor, would have approved.

Most people considered Albus Dumbledore to be the world’s greatest sorcerer. Working with him on a daily basis, I knew that he could also be a pompous old fart. 

Time proved me right about Harry. 

When I next saw him, ten years later, he was pale and undernourished, his fingernails bitten to the quick, neglected and sad-eyed. Lily would have wept to see him like that. 

I never let Albus forget it.  


End file.
